Shadow Ninjas
Shadow Ninjas are a very secret and elite group of Ninjas. Few have passed the many tests to become a Shadow Ninja. The Shadow Ninjas are led by the mysterious Shadow Sensei. The uniform of a Shadow Ninja is a special black ninja cloak suit that can turn completely invisible on command. Nobody has ever seen the true identity of a Shadow Ninja before, and do not consider themselves part of the other types of Ninja clan. They prefer to be called shinobis as it is there official name, however, they still stick to Shadow Ninja. Though their hideout is very secret, the name of the hideout has been leaked, along with other things about the mysterious Shadow Ninjas. History Not much is known on the Shadow Ninjas history. However, there are some things known revealed. The Shadow Ninjas first formed in the early 1800s, the earliest possibly 1802. At first, there was no master. There was no name, no uniform, no tactics - nothing. They wanted to lift the myth on Ninjas. And one day about a couple of penguins rounded up and got about a dozen others to come to their igloo and they would learn Ninja-skills. Though nobody's vocabulary was as strong as in the 1800s, the name for them was called "Ninjaskillers". This wasn't, however, official. They trained, but hardly learned anything. Soon enough in 1921, a penguin came around. He was called... the Shadow Sensei. He went over to the Ninjaskillers, and asked to join them. The penguins happily excepted him, but had to take a test. The test wasn't developed until 1912, when they decided that they should choose their members carefully. The Shadow Sensei then took the test... and got 100 marks. He had extraordinary Ninja skills, then they all voted for him to be their Master. He took over, and taught them everything he knew. A few years after he became their Master, in 1915, he considered a new name for them. Unlike the others, Shadow Sensei wanted them to all be secret, elite and powerful. He chose the name "Shadow Ninjas", and everybody accepted the new name. He was introduced to how the group had started, and how all their ancestors had become extinct in the 1850s, then their children succeeded, who also became deceased in the 1910s. Then their children succeeded their fathers and grandfathers. And they were all just above 2 years, or the maximum age of 7. Shadow Sensei was just a bit older than all of them, about 12. Soon they all reached old age, and in their 60s (around the 1970s), they all retired, but Shadow Sensei took in their children, and continued Shadow Ninjas for a long, long period of time. In 1986, they considered to expand their Ninja skills, abilities & training. Shadow Sensei though of something - weapons. There was another Ninja group forming, and they would soon be lead into a battle. So Shadow Sensei collected metal one day, and created 4 different types of weapons. He revealed them to him. The first one was a Kobo Knife. It had all sorts of tools, such as a small kitchen knife, small scissors, screwdriver, razor, and a creation of Shadow Sensei.. the whistle-shaped cutter. Another creation of Shadow Sensei was the Majkel Knife. It consisted of a brown-metal swivel-handle, a blue sword-nosed tip, and gold-encrusted sections. The next was the ShadZ Jackknife. It was a curved knife, and was basically a sharp kitchen knife, but more lethal-looking. The last and most-important weapon he had was the Carlitos Shurikens. They were 3 different shapes of Shurikens. One had sharp tips, another had curved, sharp tips, and the last one had arrow-shaped tips (see gallery below.) Now the Shadow Ninjas reside in their very secret hideout, and stay as mysterious as ever... Ninjutsu The Shadow Ninjas official sport & hobby and tactic of fighting... is Ninjutsu. Though nobody knows it, there are a lot of different varieties of Ninjutsu. Though the Ninjutsu that Shadow Ninjas concentrate on, is martial arts, strategy, tactics, and Shuriken-throwing - which is most important of the Ninjutsu that the Shadow Ninjas concentrate on. They all consist in offence and defence. The four main weapons that the Shadow Ninjas use help in their Ninjutsu tactics. Not many actually master in all of the Ninjutsu. The average Shadow Ninja only manages are martial arts and tactics. The second-to highest position in Shadow Ninjas accomplish martial arts, tactics and Shuriken-throwing. Not many manage the strategy Ninjutsu. Shuriken-throwing The most important of all the Ninjutsu, is Shuriken-throwing. It consists of 3 main types of Shuriken, which are throw will skill, accuracy, and concentration. As said, not many manage to master Shuriken-throwing. Only 3/4 of all Shuriken-throwers manage to just throw them and get adequate, though passable, results. The other 1/4 actually manage to master Shuriken-throwing, and get perfect results. The best of Shuriken-throwing is the master of Shadow Ninjas, the Shadow Sensei. Other abilities Gallery File:Kobo Knife.svg.hi.png|A Kobo Knife is another well-used weapon. They use these to distract opponents, but they do not believe in killing. File:Majkel knife.svg.png|Another type of knife, the Majkel Knife. Also known as the Majkel Sword. File:Carlitos Shurikens.svg.png|These are the most important, the Carlitos Shurikens. File:ShadZ Jackknife.svg.png|The last of the knifes, the ShadZ Jackknife. Hideout Society logo Uniform Trivia * Very few have become Shadow Ninjas. * The Shadow Ninjas Hideout is very secret. It's rumoured to be deep underground, however this has not yet been confirmed. * It is rumoured if you inform others of the Shadow Ninjas, you will be banished to an unknown land with no escape - though with the skills that they learn, many of the experiences ninjas escape, but nobody knows how. See also * Fire Sensei * The Three Masters * Shadow Sensei * United States of Antarctica * South Pole City * UnitedTerra Category:Ninjas Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Ninjas Category:Groups